<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you love me, even though...? by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956240">Would you love me, even though...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>that night I lost my dignity as a person... I wonder if they would still be able to love me.</p><p>(Pardon any misinformation... ))):)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flaws</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Tsukishima’s dream:</strong><br/>“Tsukishima, stop resisting, come on...” I struggled. I struggled with all my might but my hands are pinned and the perpetrator unbuttoned my school uniform shirt. I couldn’t see his face, he was wearing a mask. I cried for help out loud, no one came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He unbuttoned the button on my pants and pulled it down to my ankles. Touching and stroking me with his dirty hands. “Don't make such a face, Kei. It’s not pretty. It’s like I’m forcing you to do this. Oh wait, I am forcing you to do this.” He laughed. I am so scared, why was this happening to me? What about my unknown soulmates? I don't have the courage to meet them if I ever do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fingers were wet with something as he moved them to my back, to my ass. He started to enter me, tears running down my cheeks as he did that. I wanted him to pull out but I am too weak to struggle out of him. I don't want him to continue. I don’t want this, please, I really don’t want this.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t want this!” Kei screamed out as he jolted out of his bed. Then he could hear running towards his door, Akiteru had rushed in with a frantic look on his face. “Kei, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Kei looked up at his brother and quickly adjusted himself. “Yes, but I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kei removed his glasses from his bed side drawer and went to grab his clothes to go wash up. His brother has enough to worry about, he doesn't want to add to that list of worries.</p><p>He was raped that day. He lost all his dignity. He absolutely hated himself for letting such a thing to happen to himself. He sighed, today is the day he get all his soul marks. His own mark, the one that represents him, had already appeared 2 years ago, apparently his soulmates were older than him, he had guessed. Tsukishima wonders how he would face his soulmates.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready, so come down once you’re out.” His brother shouted to me from outside the bathroom. He just made a sound of agreement before he took a very short shower and changed into his uniform. He didn't hate soulmates, not from the start anyway. After that incident, he hated the soulmate system. He wished he had none, of course the Gods had to go against that.</p><p>Kei rushed to finish his breakfast and left the house in a very calm and nonchalant fashion, as he usually does. He put on his headphones and blasted music, shutting the whole world out. His birthday is today, yet he couldn’t give a damn about anything. As he reached the school doors, he felt a tingly sensation on his neck. “What the hell...” He muttered before he makes his way to the washroom to see what it was that caused the sensation on his neck.</p><p>He moved his school uniform and he saw a small heart there, a black one, which meant he has not met his soulmate yet. “It’s happening already? Fuck.” He cursed before he takes his bag and rushed to class since the bell is going to ring soon. This process is happening faster than he had thought.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki! How was your morning!” As usual Yamaguchi would greet him in a cheery voice. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei replied. “Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi sits next to Tsukishima in class. “Right, this is for you.” Yamaguchi handed over a wrapped up present to Tsukishima.</p><p>“What is this?” Tsukishima asked as he flips over the package in his hands. “Your birthday present. It is something you will really like.” Yamaguchi excited says, “Open it!” Tsukishima carefully removes the wrapping paper that is keeping the present hidden. It is a new pair of headphones, the ones that Tsukishima has been keeping his eyes on, but it was extremely expensive.</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with shocked eyes, “I hope you like it.” “Like it? More like love it. How did you get it?” Tsukishima asks as his hands touch the box with tenderness. “I’ve been working at the convenient store as a part-timer. Luckily I made it in time for your birthday.” Yamaguchi explains briefly, and not about all the hardships he had to deal with at his work place. Yamaguchi is glad he could make Tsukishima's day.</p><p>“Thanks, Yamaguchi. I really love this.” Tsukishima had a small smile on his face as he kept the headphones into his bag just as their homeroom teacher enters the room. “No problem, anything for my best friend.” Yamaguchi whispers, which made Tsukishima slightly embarrassed. “Whatever...” Tsukishima mutters as he listened to what his teacher was saying.</p><p>Classes went by quickly and it was lunch and as usual, he spends his lunch with Yamaguchi. When he was lining up for his food, an intense pain shoots up from his left side near to his waist. He winced, but the pain wasn’t too bad, not something he couldn't take. it still hurt like a bitch. “I’m so excited tomorrow for the training camp. It is going to be fun!” Yamaguchi says not really noticing how his best friend is in pain.</p><p>Yamaguchi orders his food before he turns around to see Tsukishima crouched down on the floor, holding his side. “Tsukki! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi goes over to help his friend up. “I’m fine, it must be the soul mark forming.” Tsukishima stood up and orders his food as well. “You should rest if your soul mark is forming. It looked like it really hurts." Yamaguchi hovers over Tsukishima, worried about his friend.</p><p>Tsukishima shook his head. He paid and he removed the tray from the counter. “Its fine... it’s just its the second mark that had formed today.” Tsukishima mutters the last part so Yamaguchi doesn’t hear. They both sat down at a table and ate. “Your mark was the sun right? It’s so weird when Hinata is supposed to be the sun.” Yamaguchi comments. Two soulmates? How many people are going to suffer with him as a soulmate? Not to mention his not so glorious past.</p><p>Tsukishima just listens. Well he doesn’t mind about what mark he gets, he loves it no matter what because it represents him, he smiles. The two boys ate quickly in the noisy atmosphere.</p><p>After eating the two boys went to the washroom to do whatever they had to do and wash up before class. Tsukishima stood in front of the mirror and lifted up his shirt, there on his waist is a small flower. He thought it was rather cute, a small smile formed on his face, but it dropped just as quickly. People will suffer because of the mark.</p><p>He then tucks his shirt back in and washes his hands as he waits for Yamaguchi to finish and they both go back to their class. “So it really was your soul mark?” Yamaguchi asked as they enter the classroom. “Yea.” Tsukishima pushes his spectacles up. “I’m so happy for you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles. Tsukishima just keeps a rather solemn expression. He is slightly scared to find out who his soulmates are.</p><p>He looks at his own mark which was on the outer side of his wrist. The small sun that is coloured a nice yellow and blue colour. He sat in class and pulls his headphones out and started to drown in music, which was his only escape.</p><p>He only wants the day to end faster.</p><p>The lessons ended faster than he thought and he made his way home. Today’s practice was cancelled because they would be having a training camp with Nekoma and 3 other schools, that he can’t exactly remember, in Tokyo and they would be travelling tomorrow evening after their training. He is not particularly ecstatic, after all Volleyball is just a club.</p><p>He stays at home, with his headphones on as he started to complete his homework. His mother and older brother are both out at work, leaving him alone on a school day afternoon. He is smart so it took no time to finish the work that had been assigned. He remove his headphones and lay on his bed.</p><p>“Why me?” He asked to no one in particular, but as if a response, a sharp pain, one worse than the one during lunch, leaves him screaming and shouting in pain. It was so painful he has no idea where it is, so he decided to look for it, when he saw a small diamond right above where his sock has ended.</p><p>For such small thing, it sure hurts like hell. Tsukishima looked at it before he sighed in relieve and falls back to bed. The pain sure sucked like hell.</p><p>Tsukishima fell asleep after staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. Then was woken up by his older brother when the sky outside was pitch dark. “Kei, go bathe. It’s already very late.” His older brother, Akiteru stood there with a stern expression. Tsukishima then stood up and went to go have a hot soak in the tub after washing himself clean. It stings his marks slightly since they were newly formed but it is relaxing.</p><p> “Kei! Dinner is ready!” His mother called out which made him leave the tub and get dressed for dinner. His father who is busy overseas is never at home, he doesn’t even know what his father looks like. “Later, mum will help you pack your things. You go rest after dinner.” His mother’s gentle voice echoed in the dining room. “It’s okay, mum. I’ll pack my things myself later.” Kei said and quickly finished his dinner. “Thank you for the food.” He left, not letting his brother or his mother get in a word edge wise.</p><p>They probably wanted to ask about the marks. He doesn’t want to let them know. He wants to think it as it is for their own good. He pulls out a small duffle bag and pulled out a few plain training gear and shorts, his pyjamas and enough underwear as well. It was for a week. One whole week with a bunch of boys, training like some mad dog for something that was just a club. he will never understand the effort people put into things that probably wouldn't matter. Then, there is also the soulmate issue.</p><p>He kept his clothes neatly into that duffle bag. He grabbed his club jacket and the school long pants and stuff it inside his bag as well before he puts it to the side. He then takes his usual sports bag that has the school logo as well as his name on it and placed his knee pad and glasses, together with his bottle.</p><p>He sighs. He is reluctant to go but it is a club activity and he definitely couldn’t get out of it. He wished he had never listened to Yamaguchi and joined the volleyball club. He just waits for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the days never came fast enough, it did for Tsukishima that day. The day passed even faster, Tsukishima didn’t know what happened in class. His book bag was picked up by his older brother in the afternoon who happened to have the day off. He is now on the mini bus the club has rented and is headed towards Tokyo. He can’t help but feel scared. With his marks now developed, he is scared to meet his soulmates. He prayed that they weren't at the training camp.</p><p>Yamaguchi is now asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder, not that he really minded about it. Yamaguchi mumbling comforting words in his sleep. He guessed that Yamaguchi must have been affected by the accident that had happened to him a few years ago. It still appears as nightmares at night, not wanting to let him go of its clutches. Tsukishima soon falls asleep by the lulling of the bus. He was glad the nightmare didn't haunt him that night.</p><p>He didn’t know how long it was but when he woke up, it was morning and they were already in Tokyo at Shinzen high school. Nekoma captain had come to greet the team, together with Fukuroudani’s ace and setter. Tsukishima yawned as he stepped out of the bus and grabbed his things from the compartment. He felt a pair of eyes on him, as if scrutinising him, but the sleep in his body couldn’t be bothered and they were escorted to a small classroom where they would be sleeping at night. It was a week, his holidays surely could be better spent.</p><p>They were settled down and the went to have some breakfast. Tsukishima had plastered all his soul marks, including his own to prevent it from catching anyone’s eyes. He didn’t want to meet his soulmates yet at the same time he wants to.</p><p>It is so confusing and complicated - his feelings. Karasuno sat at one table and the other schools were the same, except 3 people who sat together, Kuroo, Nekoma team captain, Bokuto and Akaashi, Fukuroudani ace/captain and setter.</p><p>“Don’t you think those places Tsukishima had plastered are a little suspicious? It looks like the places where we have our soul marks at.” Akaashi calmly said but the two boys reacted very strongly. “What?! No way. I mean I know we are desperate to find our fourth soulmate but we shouldn’t jump into conclusions.” Kuroo says softly after his loud outburst. “Megane-kun is our mate? No way!” Bokuto laughed.</p><p>They all dropped the matter and the suspicion since they didn’t know why Tsukishima was covering them up for.</p><p>“Tsukishima, what happened? What’s with all these plasters?” Yamaguchi asks. “I’m covering my soul marks.” Tsukishima says as he pushes his glasses up with his fingers. “That’s really suspicious, I’ll lend you my concealer later.” Yamaguchi smiles as he digs into the food. “Concealer? Since when did you use concealer?” Tsukishima asked, a little shocked at the revelation.</p><p>“Well, I need to cover up my freckles and appear less tan so I use concealer. Anyway, enough with the small details and let’s eat. We have training later.” Yamaguchi says and the two boys go back to eating. They finished eating and each of the schools went to their rooms to get ready for the games they are going to play. Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima apply concealer on the soul marks that could be seen, leaving the one on the waist out in the open.</p><p>The group then made their way to the gyms and headed to their various courts. They played game after game, and Tsukishima gets more conscious as more perspiration is produced risking smudging the concealer used to conceal the marks he wants to hide until he is ready.</p><p>This is probably the 7th time they had run up and down that damned slope. They just couldn’t really win the power house schools from Tokyo. He gently cleaned off his sweat, making sure not to wipe off the concealer. They waited for their 8th game which is against Shinzen this time.</p><p>He felt chills run down his back, he looked around frantically and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at him with very scrutinising gazes. Kuroo had the sort of playful and cunning look. Bokuto was looking at him like he was some sort of suspicious character and Akaashi looked at him with some sort of a blank look. He felt drawn, yet at the same time, repelled because of his own desires.</p><p> “Why are they looking at me like that? Why am I drawn to them? Why is this happening? What is even...” Tsukishima mutters as these questions swirl in his mind. He lined up with the team and took a bow. He then took his place right in front of the net in a daze. He went through the motions of things with his mind preoccupied with thoughts. He was only brought back to reality when the referee had cued for the serve.</p><p>He has his hands held in a surrender position to prepare for a block.</p><p>They went through the game and it was no surprise, they lost. Tsukishima sighs as he runs a lap up the slope and back down. The captains do a debrief after and they all separate for their personal practice. Tsukishima picks up his things and head towards the classroom where he is sleeping in, going to go wash up and turn in for the night.</p><p>“Tsukishima! Why not you join us for practice today?” A very familiar voice calls out to him. He turns around and right there stood the 3 seniors from Nekoma and Fukuroudani. “I’m sorry, but I’m done for the night. Thank you very much.” Tsukishima rejects but is soon stopped by the words that followed next.</p><p>“You are a middle blocker right? This will be great practice blocking the nation’s top fifth ace right? I mean you came here to improve so you can go to the nationals.” Kuroo said. Great point. Tsukishima turns back and walks through them into the gym. He felt electricity running through him as he walked past them. He turned to look at them but they didn’t really show much of reaction. It was only him experiencing all of this. “It’s only the four of us?” Tsukishima asked as he looked at the empty gym.</p><p>“Who else are you expecting?” Akaashi asked. Tsukshima shrugged and went to one side of the net while Bokuto and Akaashi went to the opposite side. Kuroo stood next to him. He felt cold standing next to the older. Bokuto threw the ball high up above Akaashi’s head. Akaashi sets it and Bokuto hits a straight, where Tsukishima is standing and he scores. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” He shouts victoriously.</p><p>Kuroo walks towards Tsukishima and whispered, “Let’s switch places.” Tsukishima just nodded and followed as told. “One more time!” Bokuto shouts and he throws the ball once more into the air and started his run. Kuroo and Tsukishima jumps up. Bokuto looked for a place to hit and hits the ball but the ball is blocked and Kuroo’s arm hits his hand slightly. It shouldn’t cause any pain but it did. Tsukishima pulls his hand closer to his chest, as if trying to protect it. Not only is his hand in pain, the mark on his neck is also in pain. It is a burning sensation that is putting him in hell.</p><p>His breaths became erratic. Rushed over going under the net to see what is happening. His shirt is also slightly pulled up, revealing one of his soul marks. His hand rubbed on his neck hoping the pain would subside. Akaashi stood back. He also pushed Bokuto back so they don’t risk touching Tsukishima right now. “What’s happening?” Kuroo asks as he looks at Tsukishima in worry.</p><p>Akaashi, choked up. They found their fourth soulmate, he feels happy, but at the same time he felt helpless, unable to help with the pain of the activation of the soul mark which adds unique characteristics to the soul mark. Kuroo goes over to hug Akaashi, “Keiji, are you okay? Why are you crying as well?” Kuroo looked so confused. “Tetsu, he is our soulmate. He is ours.” Akaashi is bathing in the comforts of his boyfriends. Tsukishima also seemed to have calmed down from the pain.</p><p>He quietly left the gym, making sure not to make a sound to make his perfect escape. He was found and in such short moments. He hid in the toilet as he hit his head against the wall. They must hate him for appearing now. They looked so happy together during breakfast and lunch earlier. They must hate him for appearing like this. He hits his head harder and harder each time. “Kei? Can I call you Kei? Can you come out now so we can talk?” It was Kuroo. It wasn’t hard to recognise his voice. Tsukishima muffles his cries from the pain. The emotional pain and the pain that he inflicted on himself. Three of them will suffer because of him.</p><p>“Come out when you feel like, I’ll be waiting outside for you.” Kuroo must have noticed his was inside since the cubicle door was closed, and he dared not make a sound. He cried, hard. Those dreams, they still haunt him almost everyday. The day he got raped ruthlessly. “They wont want me.” Tsukishima repeated as he exited from the cubicle. Standing right outside, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi had red and puffy eyes. It was like Tsukishima was stabbed in his heart.</p><p>It is all his fault. He looked at the mirror, his head was red and it isn’t that kind of red you would see from just hitting a few times. It was blood red. Tsukishima nonchalantly washed the blood off his forehead like it all didn’t matter that he got hurt. He then turned to look at the seniors who had sad expressions on their faces. Tsukishima immediately hangs his head in shame. “We only came to talk. You did nothing wrong.” Bokuto says in a gentle voice. A voice Tsukishima has never heard him use.</p><p>Tsukishima looked up, eyes wide in shock. “Come here baby. I’ll comfort you.” Bokuto opened his arms and hugged Tsukishima which only sent another wave of pain but this time it was much duller. He didn’t know if it was because he was in the arms of his soulmate or the fact that now he realises a unique smell coming from Bokuto and it’s not one that would come after such rigorous training that they had done. Tsukishima relaxed. Tears still prickling his eyes but he significantly relaxed as he let his head rest on Bokuto’s shoulders.</p><p>Bokuto whispered comforting sweet nothings. He felt that maybe it didn’t matter he had his firsts taken forcefully away from him. He still is scared of their reaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you better now?” Bokuto asked, Tsukishima nodded. “Okay, let’s go now!” And Bokuto is back to his usual self as he drags Tsukishima to their room. Well it was just one of the classrooms, but they wanted to sleep together so here they were. Akaashi and Kuroo were following behind the two very closely. Tsukishima has already given up trying to resist his seniors and just follows them.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima mumbles as he is the only one who remained standing while the seniors have all seated down. “Why are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong at all.” Akaashi says as he pulls Tsukishima down onto his lap. A pain shoots up Tsukishima once more which made him hide his face in Akaashi’s neck. The two oldest just stare at them with adoration in their eyes.</p><p>Akaashi just rubs lovingly on Tsukishima’s arm, placing kisses lovingly on Tsukishima’s arm. Akaashi sighed in relief as Tsukshima lifts himself up from him. The painful part of all of this have already ended. “The painful part had ended.” Akaashi said as he wiped the stray tears on Tsukishima’s face gently.</p><p>Flustered, Tsukishima mumbled a "I'm sorry", stood up and ran out. He went to the room his teammates were staying at, grabbed his clothes and go take a bath, following Yamaguchi since he happened to be going to take a bath as well. “Wow your soul marks are really glowing tonight. Did you find out who they are?” Yamaguchi asked, extremely happy for Tsukishima. “Yea, I know who they are. They are the senior members of other clubs. They came to talk to me just now but I ran away as quickly as possible after apologising.” Tsukishima says as he pushes his spectacles up. “Why did you-” Yamaguchi cuts himself off. He knows damn well why Tsukishima apologised.</p><p>Yamaguchi sighed and said nothing further. They both took their baths and went for dinner. Tsukishima didn’t eat, he just stared into space and it was like his soul was gone. This time, Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi weren’t at the canteen which kinda worries Tsukishima. He touches his mark on his wrist, how he wished it didn’t exist on 3 other people and only to be his alone.</p><p>He sighs and went to bed without touching his food at all. His stomach grumbled as he struggled to fall asleep, but he fell asleep anyway. He slept closest to the wall, next to Yamaguchi. Exhausted from the day’s events, it seemed that that nightmare he always has also won’t be harassing him that night.</p><p>He thought he wouldn’t be woken up early, but he feels a tapping in his sleep. He squirmed and groaned. “Cute..” he heard someone whisper but he just thought his ears were playing tricks on him. He felt tapping, more aggressively this time, which made him open his eyes. He reaches for his glasses as his eyes adjust to the lighting. It was 4am in the morning and standing above him are Kuroo and Akaashi. Bokuto isn’t with them.</p><p>“Where is the noisiest one?” Tsukishima asked, voice husky and full of sleep. “He wouldn't wake up no matter how hard we shake him, so he isn’t here but that isn’t the point. We want to talk to you.” Kuroo whispers, not wanting to wake the sleeping bodies in the room.</p><p>Tsukishima pushed himself off the futon that was provided to him and stood up. He followed Kuroo and Akaashi out of the room and to the hill where they carried out their punishments the day before. The two older ones laid down on the grass and gazed up at the stars. “Why did you run away from us? We wouldn’t force you to join our relationship if you don’t want to. We can still be friends.” Akaashi said as he takes Tsukishima’s hands in his own.</p><p>Tsukishima shook his head, “That’s not the reason why I ran away.” Tsukishima went quiet for a moment and the boys only looked more confused. He contemplated whether he should come out with the truth. Tsukishima could only guess being truthful is the only way out of this without further misunderstandings. He took a deep breath and said in a very small voice, in contrast to his usual snark tone, “I was raped and had my first forcefully taken away from me. I’m not what others want, a virgin.” Tears started to stream down Tsukishima’s face once more. Reopening old wounds hurt. He wished that he could leave that past behind him, but obviously that wasn't happening. It was like the tough outlook he had always portrayed was crumbling down each second he spends with his soulmates. Tsukishima didn’t want that, he didn’t want his protective layer to break.</p><p>Kuroo pulls Tsukishima into his chest and he could feel his shirt getting wet with the tears that Tsukishima is shedding. Kuroo wishes to dice those who had violated his precious soulmate. No matter who it was, no one deserved it. Whether is it because Tsukishima is younger than him, or because they play the same position, Kuroo just want to protect this small boy, not that he is small in any way, that he holds in his arms, and of course not forgetting his boyfriends who had been there for him through ups and downs. He just wants to protect his soulmates the best he could.</p><p>“Do you perhaps want to continue your sleep with us?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nodded Akaashi is just sad when he heard the word rape and kept quiet. Kuroo easily carries the tall, but light boy in his arms and head to the classroom they were staying in. Kuroo places Tsukishima on his futon which was between Bokuto and Akaashi’s. “Bokuto is a ugly sleeper so I’ll protect you from him.” Kuroo says before lying between Tsukishima and Bokuto then wrapped his arms around the tall boy. Akaashi also hugs Tsukishima and they fall back to sleep.</p><p>They fall asleep and only to be woken up by Nekoma’s libero. He knew the relationship between the three but was shocked when he saw Tsukishima in the middle of Kuroo and Akaashi. So Yaku walks over to Kuroo and slightly shake him. “Kuroo, Kuroo, wake up. Time for breakfast.” Yaku says as he shakes the captain.</p><p>Kuroo groans but still open his eyes. “Why is Karasuno’s middle blocker here?” Yaku asks. “He is our number 4.” Kuroo says with a proud smile. “What the... you have that many soulmates? I’m jealous. I’m stuck with that stupid first year Lev.” Yaku then proceeds to grumble about how Lev would constantly mess up and also tease him about his height and so much that he is unhappy with. “I’ll wake them up. You can go first.” Kuroo says and Yaku leaves while grumbling.</p><p>Kuroo walks over to Akaashi and places a kiss on the younger’s cheek, causing the boy to stir. Akaashi opened his eyes to see his boyfriend. He reaches up for a kiss on the lips. “Good morning, Keiji.” Kuroo says with a smile. “Good morning, Tetsu.” Akaashi sits up and rubs his eyes.</p><p>Akaashi shook Tsukishima slightly to get the younger boy awake. “Tsukishima, wake up. We have to go get breakfast.” Akaashi said. The boy clings onto Akaashi’s arm making the two who are awake ‘aww’ at the scene. “Tsukishima, you have to wake up. I know you’re tired, but please wake up.” Akaashi shook slightly harder which made Tsukishima sit up in shock. Akaashi took note of that.</p><p>“Uhh...uhh.. sorry. I’ll go back to my room to go get washed up.” Tsukishima says and leaves the room in a hurry. He still feels he is intruding on their already established relationship. He washes up and heads to breakfast. “Tsukishima! Tsukishima! I heard that you went to practice with Fukuroudani’s Ace yesterday! That is so cool! Do you know them? Ahh, I wish I was invited like you.” Hinata goes about fanboying and Tsukishima winces at the loudness and energy this boy has early in the morning.</p><p>Tsukishima gets away from Hinata and brushes his teeth, and wash his face. “What the hell happened last night? Why did I agree to sleeping with them?” Tsukishima asks as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Then he washes his face once more, more aggressively. “I just have to tolerate it for a week. After one week, it will all go back to normal.” Tsukishima says out loud. “What will go back to normal?” Kuroo stands at the door with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Kuroo said he won’t force Tsukshima into a relationship but he certainly will not let the boy go under any circumstances. “I apologised to your captain about kidnapping you last night. Are you feeling better?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima hid his face from Kuroo and nodded. Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry about your past. We will love you all the same." Kuroo speaks in a softer, gentler voice. Tsukishima bows slightly before leaving the washroom to go to the canteen.</p><p>Kuroo laughs at the cute gesture before he does what he has to do. Tsukishima runs off to the safety of his team. He just wants to get away from the seniors who just so happens to be his soulmates as well. “Oh Tsukki! You got me so worried when I didn’t see you this morning. After you went to go wash up, Nekoma captain came and said they kidnapped you. What happened?” Yamaguchi asked. “Just drop the subject.” Tsukishima blushed. “Fine, fine. I got you your breakfast so just eat. You better eat today is going to be a very long day.” Yamaguchi picks up his spoon and starts to eat his food.</p><p>Hinata and Nishinoya are in the background chomping down on their big servings of food. “You eat so much, yet I never see you grow taller.” Tsukishima mocks and Yamaguchi laughs after he finishes swallowing the food in his mouth. Hinata gave his best stink eye to Tsukishima but still he continues to wolf down the food in front of him.</p><p>After finishing his food, Tsukishima heads back to the classroom to change into their training gear, and gear up for a day full of punishments from their losses. Tsukishima didn’t bother to cover his soulmate marks this time as he walks into the gym with his white shirt and black shorts.</p><p>He starts doing his stretches when Bokuto comes over. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Tsukishima! Wanna train together again tonight?” Bokuto asks. “Uhh... I guess.” Tsukishima blushed at a small invitation. Bokuto then places a small kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek, which only cause Tsukishima to go even redder.</p><p>Tsukishima is lucky that Daichi or Sugawara isn’t there to see it play out or he is going to have the talk as if they are his guardians.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Karasuno is playing a game, Nekoma and Fukuroudani seem to have their short breaks before their game. Tsukishima would often catch Kuroo, kissing Akaashi passionately while Bokuto would stand beside them a pout on his face. Bokuto then would look over at him with those puppy eyes he would use on Akaashi making Tsukishima look away on instinct.</p><p>“Tsukishima, stop daydreaming. It’s your turn to serve.” His team captain, Daichi kept calling him out for not paying attention. It is only a relief that these are all practice matches and not official matches where the result would affect the whole team. “I have to concentrate more, I have to concentrate more, I have to...” Tsukishima chanted as he waited for the cue to serve. He kept his eyes only on the team opposite the net.</p><p>After the game, Karasuno still lost and Tsukishima almost collapsed because the sudden pressure was gone. He held onto the wall to keep himself steady before he changed his shoes and going to start his run. “Are you okay, Tsukishima? You seem really exhausted. You were concentrating so hard on the game.” Sugawara came to check on him. Tsukishima just nodded and head to the base of the hill like everyone else. They ran together.</p><p>Kuroo goes over to Tsukishima after the boy had finished his run with a bottle and a towel. “Here you go. Rest a while before your next game and watch us play.” Kuroo says before he runs towards the court his team is playing in. Fukuroudani and Nekoma are playing against each other. Tsukishima only wants to run and hide from all these suddenly very thoughtful gestures.</p><p>Sugawara walks over, wiping the sweat on his forehead. “What’s your relationship with Nekoma’s captain? Suddenly the both of your have gotten really close. I mean he even told Daichi he kidnapped you in the night with Fukuroudani’s setter.” Sugawara drinks from his bottle as he casts a side glance at Tsukishima who looks flushed. He isn’t sure what is the cause though. “We are soulmates...” Tsukishima whispers. “Soulmates huh? Then you better spend more time with them. We are leaving next Friday after all.” Sugawara says and leaves him alone.</p><p>He sulks, they are here and he a few hours apart from them. It is rather far apart that he can’t see them as and when he wishes, which is why he won’t join their relationship to save himself the pain. It is the only thing he could do for his soulmates after all. There is also the part about his past. Even though he accepted to sleep for the few hours before they had to wake up for breakfast.</p><p>Tsukishima has been spacing out that he didn’t realise that the game between Nekoma and Fukuroudani had ended. Of course Bokuto won. He watch Bokuto and Akaashi kiss Kuroo one after another, in front of the whole group. Aren’t they even embarrassed? Don’t the others mind? Oh god. Tsukishima hides his face in his hands. Kuroo passes him to go out to the hill to do their punishment. Bokuto and Akaashi walks towards Tsukishima.</p><p>Bokuto lifts his eyebrow at this, “What’s wrong, Kei? Why are you hiding your face like this?” Tsukishima shook his head. Akaashi pry away Tsukishima’s hand to see the blush on his cheeks. “My, my, Kei, I didn’t know you could be so cute.” Akaashi then places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheeks. “I’m not used to such affections being shown.” Tsukishima mutters as he turns he head away from his two other soulmates.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Hey! We won!” Bokuto shouts. That was a really delayed reaction from the ace. Guess he really cares about his soulmates more than the actual game. “I’m done with the punishment. Oh yea, I’m going home to get some stuff. You want to come?” Kuroo pants as he asks, “We will still be back for training tomorrow morning after breakfast.” Bokuto and Akaashi thought for a while before nodding. Tsukishima just kept quiet.</p><p>“Tsukishima?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima just shook his head, but Sugawara came in, “He can go with you. Please take care of him!” Tsukishima glares at his senior but did not make any comment about the decision being made for him. “That’s great, thanks Sugawara. Okay we leaving before dinner starts.” Kuroo smiles before he sits at one side. Tsukishima stood up to go join his team for the next game.</p><p>The games continue and before you know it, it was already time for personal practice. Tsukishima is dressed in his white training gear with his school long pants, club jacket covering his exposed arms as he waits at the gate for Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto to come. It was slightly colder since the sun has already set and the wind is blowing harshly.</p><p>The three boys came over and Kuroo called a cab to get the four of them to his house. He is feeling slightly nervous, it is literally meet the parents and he doesn’t even know how to act. He only knew they were his soulmates just yesterday. It is killing him internally, but his outer appearance is cool and chill.</p><p>Bokuto is noisy as usual pestering Akaashi, Kuroo sat at the front next to the driver, Tsukishima quietly stays in his corner next to the window. “Tsukki! Why are you so quiet? Aren’t you excited? We are going to Tetsu’s house! I miss going there, I haven’t been there for quite some time.” Bokuto blabbered. “I see.” Tsukishima is using all in his will power to make sure his voice doesn’t tremble to show his nervousness.</p><p>They quickly reach Kuroo’s house. Kuroo pays and all of them exited the cab. The 3 seniors enter the house easily, but Tsukishima stood right outside staring at the house. His feet just wouldn’t bring him in. “Eh? Where’s Tsukishima?” Kuroo asks as he waits to lock the door. “I’ll get him.” Akaashi walks over to Tsukishima who is standing outside, took his hands and pulled him in.</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion.” Tsukishima mumbles as he enters the house. Kuroo closes the door. All four of them removed their shoes and placed them neatly next to each other. “Mum! I’m home and I brought a few friend!” Kuroo shouts into the house. “Oh my, why didn’t you say earlier. Urm, we can order some take out for them and yourself. You coming home is a little unexpected. You were at the training camp.” His mum comes out with a apron and a ladle in one of her hands.</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion.” Tsukishima, Bokuto and Akaashi said in unison. “Oh! Bokuto! I haven’t seen you in such a long time, make yourself at home.” Kuroo’s mum hugged Bokuto. “Akaashi, welcome to our house.” Kuroo’s mum has a really nice smile. “Ahh, a new face. Is he the last one?” Kuroo’s mum asks. Kuroo just nods slight. “Hi, I’m Tetsuro’s mum, please make yourself at home.” Kuroo’s mum shook Tsukishima’s hand. “I’m Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you. I’m from Karasuno high.” Tsukishima introduces himself briefly. “Miyagi? That’s pretty far. Well enjoy your stay, ask Tetsuro to order the food for you guys. I’m going to go back to cooking then.” Kuroo’s mum disappeared back into the kitchen.</p><p>They 4 boys made their way upstairs to Kuroo’s room and sat there. “What did you need to bring? Didn’t you bring everything you needed?” Akaashi asks. “I did, but I forgot one thing.” Kuroo reaches under his bed for a small cardboard box. Kuroo opens the box and inside was a singular, necklace-like thing with a sun charm.</p><p>“I made it. I thought I would give it to our very stubborn last soulmate. Didn’t think he would be 2 years younger than the 2 of us.” Kuroo placed the choker around Tsukishima’s neck and attached it loosely. “It has all of our names engraved at the bottom with some really small font.” Bokuto points out excitedly. “What’s this for?” Tsukishima asks as his fingers fiddle with the charm, the symbol that symbolises himself of the four.</p><p>“Of course it is to claim you as ours. We can’t live without you after all.” Kuroo says matter of factly as he pulls Tsukishima onto his lap. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima in for a kiss. A lot of biting, licking, teeth clanking with each other slightly. Tsukishima cant help but wrap his arm around Kuroo’s neck as well. Akaashi and Bokuto seeing their two other soulmates in action, also started their own action.</p><p> “Tetsuro! Order food for your friends! They must be starving!” Kuroo’s mum shout from outside the door interrupting them. The four of them pulled away from each of their partners. Tsukishima’s face seems extremely flushed like he had gone on a run. Kuroo smirks at the reaction. “Alright mum! I will.” Kuroo shouts back before he turns to the 3 other boys, asking about what kind of food they wanted.</p><p>They just ordered some chinese food and that was all. Tsukishima isolates himself in a corner, fingers playing with the charm as he faces out the window, unable to face the seniors. He can’t believe he kissed Kuroo, and in front of Bokuto and Akaashi.</p><p>He had only known them for a day, despite the fact that they had previous training camps and practice. He are also soulmates, but he feels completely embarrassed about the whole thing. This is completely different, this is with his soulmates and yet he couldn’t stop his heart from beating fast.</p><p>His body still remembers the touch of the disgusting person. He can’t relax.</p><p>“Even though I have lost my first, would you still love me?” Tsukishima asks, looking at the 3 seniors with eyes that were so sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 3 older ones stared at Tsukishima for a long while, contemplating their answer. They don’t know how to answer. They know what it means but what is this all about. “Kei, what happened back then?” Kuroo asks as he holds Tsukishima’s hand in his. “I-” Tsukishima was cut off. “Tetsuro! Come get the food!” Kuroo’s mum yelled from downstairs. “Hold that thought, I’m going to go get the food.” Kuroo rushed out of the room to go collect the food from his mum who had already paid for it. Kuroo came back with a bag in his hands, he placed the bag on his study table before he sits down again. “What happened?” Kuroo asked again. Kuroo already knew the answer, he asked for the sake of Bokuto, but also he might need to double check the facts, he might have been too tired to realise what they were talking.</p><p>“I-I was...” tears started to spill as Tsukishima recalls the day he lost his right to being loved by his soulmates whenever they did find him. “I was raped.” Tsukishima forced those words out of his mouth painfully. He didn’t know what to do or how his soulmates would react, more specifically Bokuto. He waited as he hid his face from the 3 people in front of him, tears spilling like a waterfall. Nothing to be heard except for the quiet sobbing of the youngest boy of the group. Kuroo easily pulled Tsukishima onto his lap, having Tsukishima straddle him as he rubbed comforting circles on the younger boy’s back, whispering sweet nothings into Tsukishima’s ears. Bokuto cried when he heard those 3 words and Akaashi is trying to comfort his ace. They would have never thought people were so disgusting and to a boy that was still young.</p><p>Tsukishima’s sobs became sniffles as he pulled himself away from the older. “I’m sorry I dirtied your clothes.” Tsukishima apologised before removing himself from Kuroo and sitting beside the older. “It’s fine. I can just change my shirt. It’s my home after all.” Kuroo stood up and walked to his closet. He pulled off the black training gear he was wearing and changed into a graphic T-shirt. He threw the black shirt into his laundry basket. “Does anyone else know about this?” Akaashi asked as he grabs a towel to help wipe away the tears and snot on Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima shook his head after he was freed from the towel. “Why not we treasure you tonight?” Kuroo says with a gentle smile. “I’m not ready yet.” Tsukishima whispers. It breaks their hearts, the boy is so traumatised and scared.</p><p>“It’s alright, we will take things slow and steady.” Akaashi says. “Let’s eat first I’m starving!” Bokuto whines in a very exaggerated manner to lift the mood. Tsukishima giggled and god was it music to the 3 other boys in the room. Kuroo stands up and grabs the food off the table and sets it on the floor. He set some newspapers on the floor to make the cleaning up later easier. They laughed and talk as if the topic about rape was never discussed between them. The older boys knew how much it truly hurts for the younger. The fear that lingers especially since rape is something that is viewed as negative. Perpetrators usually get off scot free with maybe a few years of imprisonment and goes on with their lives.</p><p>The victim is another issue. The victim’s soulmate might use it as an excuse to break their pairing. Members of the public would often view them as second rate citizens and use it as an excuse to extort anything from the victims. Some are even continuously sexual harassed by others. It is just bad.</p><p>It doesn’t end if you’re the victim, that’s why, that’s why they will protect the youngest of their bond, the baby of their group. “Do you like that choker or would you like to change it to a bracelet?” Kuroo asks as he sets his container down and pulled out the box earlier. There were all sorts of accessories in there. “It’s nice but I guess i cant wear it out much, since it would be pretty weird.” Tsukishima says as his fingers touch the charm hanging from his neck. Tsukishima removes the choker gently from his neck and place it on Kuroo’s bed. “Well that goes the plan of being matching.” Kuroo laughs as he places a small silver bracelet in front of Tsukishima. Elegant and small, though not really fitting of the height Tsukishima has, or the overall personality, Kuroo felt it was the best gift he could have ever gotten for the younger.</p><p>They played some games, watched some movies and chat all night about the things that don’t matter. Now it was late and Tsukishima is dozing off slightly. Kuroo walks over and carries the Tsukishima to his bed, laying him down slowly and gently. “Go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow.” Kuroo says as he tucks Tsukishima into his bed. Tsukishima also fell asleep quickly bathing in Kuroo’s scent.</p><p>The 3 boys cleaned up and headed downstairs to the living room which was empty. Kuroo’s parents must have already gone to bed. “He seem so insecure. What are we going to do?” Akaashi asked as he fiddles with his fingers, a habit of his whenever he is nervous or scared. They all don’t want to lose Tsukishima, but it hurts them seeing their soulmate this way. They somehow had wished they had met the boy earlier and saved him from the pain. “I feel so sad, hearing him say he was raped. I couldn’t do anything to help him at all.” Bokuto let his hands run through his hair frustratedly. “None of us could have done anything. We didn’t even know him yet at that time.” Kuroo let’s his arms go around Bokuto shoulders to comfort him.</p><p>The boys sat there at the living room, not sure of what to do. They could only try to get Tsukishima to change little by little with their love.</p><p>The next day comes around, the 3 oldest ones didn’t get any sleep at all. Kuroo’s mum prepared breakfast for all of them and offered to drive them to Shinzen later on. Kuroo makes his way up to his room to see Tsukishima sleeping very soundly. He seems so at peace until Tsukishima started mumbling in his sleep, about someone leaving him. “Please...please don’t go, I love you very much.” Despite the speech being slightly slurred, Kuroo heard it loud and clear. Not wanting his soulmate to suffer further in the nightmare, he shook Tsukishima slightly to wake him up. “Mhm... uhm” Tsukishima stretched as he reached for his spectacles next to the pillow and squinted his eyes to look at Kuroo. “Good morning.” Tsukishima yawned. “Good morning, my angel.” Kuroo places a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead, making Tsukishima blush up to the tip of his ears.</p><p>Kuroo chuckles as he waits for Tsukishima to get out of the bed. “Come on, go wash up. Do you want a shower? I could lend you one if my shirts.” Kuroo smiles as he walks over to his closet. “Sure.. since we didn’t really wash up last night. Sorry if I dirty your bed.” Tsukishima says. “Oh, it’s fine. Anything for you.” Kuroo pulls out one of his shorts and his very rare white training gear and hands it over to Tsukishima, “You can brush your teeth later when we get back to training.” Kuroo guides Tsukishima to the wash room before he heads back downstairs where he sees his boyfriends already at the dining table, waiting. The two boys looked up as the legs of the chair scrape against the floor. “Where is he?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“He went to go shower, so he would probably be done soon, don’t worry too much.” Kuroo lets his elbows rest on the table as he leans on his palm. They were sleepy, being unable to sleep because they saw how bad one incident affected their usually sassy and sarcastic middle blocker from Karasuno who is also their soulmate.</p><p>They waited until the blond came down and had breakfast with them. The process is a complete blur as they were quickly sent to Shinzen again for their practice. They said their goodbyes to Kuroo’s mum who gave each of them a hug including Tsukishima. Then the four of them went back to the classrooms to go get their toothbrushes and toothpaste. The boys were shocked when Tsukishima was wearing a white training gear which had a small Nekoma logo at the top left. It was slightly oversized even. Sugawara can’t stop fake crying as his little crow grows up. Daichi is there just looking bored. Tsukishima wanted to hide from all the attention. “Eh! No one should stare at my soulmate like that!” Kuroo came over to hug Tsukishima and hide the boy from all the gazes.</p><p>“I’ll go change my shirt, so give me a moment while I do.” In truth, Tsukishima doesn’t want to change because the shirt had Kuroo’s scent, well its just the detergent smell but it smells good and comforting. Tsukishima makes his way back to the classroom to change out of the white shirt with the Nekoma logo and into his white training gear with his own school’s logo. “Well you look hot with that back of yours.” Startled by the sound, Tsukishima jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice. “Kuroo-san? Why are you doing here?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly wary that the man literally moves like a cat, with no sound at all, fitting of the Nekoma name. “To see my soulmate of course, to see if he is alright.” Kuroo smiles, very different from the taunting grin he always gives on court or the smirk he has whenever he blocks Tsukishima.</p><p>Tsukishima folded the shirt neatly, and placed it to the side before he changes his shorts as well to his usual black shorts. He also folded those and place it neatly at the side. He hands those articles of clothing to Kuroo. “I didn’t come for that.” Kuroo says as he traps Tsukishima with the wall. “You know exposing yourself like this really gets me so turned on.” Kuroo’s voice was so many octaves lower as he whispered those words into Tsukishima’s ear. Kuroo looks at Tsukishima’s lips, before moving his eyes to lock with the younger, “May I?” Tsukishima nodded, he couldn’t say a word under that intense gaze he is given. Kuroo attacks his lips immediately at the given consent. Their lips mould with each other’s. Kuroo bites onto the soft plump lips Tsukishima has then insert his tongue into the other’s hot cavern.</p><p>Licking and familiarising himself with each and every teeth, every nook and cranny in that small mouth that would always shoot insults. Tsukishima never knew kissing could be so addictive as such. He could feel his mind turn to mush and reasoning is almost left but Akaashi opens the door and stops them because their respective coaches were asking where they were. “If you knew how lewd you look right now Tsukishima, you will also lose control like me.” Kuroo panted. His voice dripping with dominance. Tsukishima is red, teared up slightly, eyelids hooded, lips swollen, yea definitely erotic.</p><p>Akaashi placed a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s lips as well, “Go wash up.” Akaashi giggles, he would have never thought he would see the day where stoic Tsukishima could look in such a way that could turn any one on.</p><p>Tsukishima heads to washroom to splash his face with water. “Wow, we almost overstepped boundaries...” he mutters before he puts on his glasses and head back to the gym for their practice matches. He hopes he is calmed down enough to actually function in game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve changed some details and corrected my typos and mistakes in the past 5 chapters to make it more coherent. It’s not that big of a change so you don’t have to reread everything. That’s all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The games were pretty much endless. Karasuno’s coach kept on changing up members so Tsukishima would be sitting at the bench sometimes. He would watch Akaashi and Bokuto play, and he would see Kuroo giving out instructions to his team. They are so perfect unlike him.</p><p>He looks down at his soulmate marks. They have colours in them. Somehow he finds that these colours are very fitting of the other three. Bokuto is a fiery red with a mix of dark blue in the middle, Akaashi is a slight purple, with blue and red edges and Kuroo is a bright red colour with black dots, almost like a lady bug design, it has a white outline.</p><p>Tsukishima looks at his own mark, a sun with a shade of yellow and blue. He doesn’t know what to think of it. He looks up at the scoreboard and surprise surprise, they lost. Up the slope they go. The 12 members of Karasuno’s team lined up at the base of the slope and started running. They have increased the frequency of the punishment runs and Tsukishima basically plop down on the ground once they finishes.</p><p>Hinata and Nishinoya are jumping around like a bunch of mad men. Yamaguchi helped him up to his feet with a bottle of water and a towel. “Thanks.” Tsukishima mutters as he receive the items from Yamaguchi who just smiles and walks away. Tsukishima gulps down the water before wiping the sweat off his forehead. His seniors were also panting. They have one last game before the individual training time.</p><p>He guessed his soulmates would be sleeping early tonight since they didn’t sleep last night. How did Tsukishima know? The 3 older boys have panda eyes. He doesn’t have to worry about having to block any of Bokuto’s crazy attacks for hours. When he finished his punishment, Nekoma and Fukurodani were playing their 7th game of the day as well.</p><p>Akaashi still sets beautifully and accurately to Bokuto. Bokuto spikes the ball harshly down to the ground. Kuroo is able to block the balls effectively for his team to connect and make plays accordingly. Their forms and plays are so bewitching that he didn’t realise they have ended the game until Sugawara as pulled him aside. “Tsukishima, the game is over. We need to play our next game soon.” Sugawara said.</p><p>Tsukishima can’t help but blush, seemed like he was caught staring at his soulmates, which seemed rather inappropriate. “Yes, Sugawara-san.” Tsukishima went to the court they would be using. Some did their stretches, some just talked. The last game of the night is with Fukurodani.</p><p>Tsukishima took his spot at the bench since this time he was at the back and Nishinoya has taken his place. “Playing against them is tough.” Yamaguchi mumbles as he watches the ball in play. “Yea...” Tsukishima agrees as he watch their spike which almost didn’t score the point.</p><p>So the game continues and many many many times, Tsukishima blocks Bokuto’s spikes. Tsukishima would see Bokuto and Akaashi have proud smiles on their faces. Tsukishima doesn’t know how to react except to look away from the setter and ace pair. “Tsukishima, that’s so cool! You could block one of the nation’s top 5 aces!” Hinata was jumping and cheering at the sidelines.</p><p>Still, the inevitable fate of losing. Since it was dark, they had to do one lap of diving drills around the hall. Hinata is still very clumsy with diving drills and the seniors are all giving the boy tips. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just finishes the punishment quickly.</p><p>“Tsukki, look.” Yamaguchi points at a distance where 3 seniors stood. They were talking to each other. “What is that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima asks, looking at Yamaguchi. “You should go to them. I heard from Sugawara that you are soulmates.” Yamaguchi is beaming brightly at his best friend.</p><p>Tsukishima shook his head. “Why? I mean, they seem nice. They would accept you right?” Yamaguchi stands in front of his best friend. “It’s not about that. I just don’t feel like I deserve them.” Tsukishima took off the glasses he use for volleyball. He wipe the sweat that has been accumulated.</p><p>Yamaguchi seemed to look troubled before speaking, “I know you have been hurting since that incident, but you have to move on Tsukki. You are very precious and you have been a great friend as well. I want you to find happiness as well. You are put together because you complement each other.” Tsukishima look very shocked at Yamaguchi before standing up.</p><p>Tsukishima put his hands at his hips before looking away. It is very rare for Yamaguchi to lecture Tsukishima like this, but it does happen. “Okay Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says as makes his way out of the hall and outside into the chilly night air.</p><p>He took a seat on the cement floor that is still warm. “You will catch a cold out here.” Tsukishima is shocked by Kuroo’s voice which came from behind him. Tsukishima turned to be met by a smirk that he would only see here. “I’m fine.” Tsukishima sighs before standing up.</p><p>“That’s good. Now you are coming with us. I’ve already informed your captain.” Kuroo says and grabs Tsukishima’s wrist. Tsukishima has been dragged around when with these people. They go to their rooms to grab their belongings to go wash up then they would eat dinner together and rest together.</p><p>“Please stop pulling me along wherever you go.” Tsukishima complains but deep down he is happy that they want to include him in everything. He can’t be happier than this. Time however doesn’t stop and of course the day where Tsukishima has to go back home will come but for now, they will just cherish their time together.</p><p>So they are sitting at a table. The canteen is pretty empty since many of them are still training. “So how were the games today? The punishments were harsh right?” Kuroo laughs as he digs into the food in front of him. “It’s okay. I might have body pains tomorrow.” Tsukishima pushes his spectacles up by habit. “I have some patches that you can use later.” Akaashi says as he slurps the noodles that he had taken.</p><p>“Tsukki! You made such a huge improvement! I can’t believe just a short lesson with Kuroo would allow you to improve this much!” Bokuto cheers. “Hey! I’m a good teacher alright.” Kuroo glares at Bokuto. The other is just smiling brightly while patting Tsukishima’s back. Kuroo can’t hold a back a fond smile from forming on his lips. Akaashi too is smiling at the interaction between two of his soulmates.</p><p>Bokuto then starts piling more food onto Tsukishima’s plate. “You need to eat more and grow more muscles so you can block stronger opponents. You can to come back to this place and play at nationals.” Bokuto says with a very serious expression, “We will beat you in a official game.”</p><p>Tsukishima just looks down, pushing his spectacles up again. “I don’t think I can win you in a game even if I tried.” Tsukishima just says, not really giving a fight about Karasuno winning if they were to meet at nationals. Honestly he doesn’t think Karasuno would win Shiratorizawa which has the 3rd best ace in Japan.</p><p>“Have some confidence in yourself.” Kuroo placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder which causes the younger to look up. Tsukishima smirks, “Yea, but it’s just a club.” “Tsukki, do you like volleyball?” Bokuto asks, tone completely serious. Tsukishima doesn’t know what to make of that. “It’s okay if you don’t like it now, because I know you will like it in future for sure.” Bokuto finally started eating. Then it became quiet as they start eating their food except Tsukishima.</p><p>“Like volleyball huh?” Tsukishima doesn’t say anything anymore and starts eating as well. They finished their food except Tsukishima since Bokuto had given the younger too much food. Tsukishima went to the classroom his team is staying at and laid down atop the futon. Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi went to their room. Tsukishima sighs.</p><p>How can you crave something and be repulsed by it at the same time? What exactly is wrong with Tsukishima’s mind? “I need to make up my damn mind.” Tsukishima says. “Tsukishima? Are you not going to stay with your soulmates?” Sugawara has entered the room. Tsukishima sat up straight, “No. I’m not.” Sugawara looked confused but just nodded. “What do you have to make up your mind about?” Sugawara digs through his bag for his things.</p><p>“Sugawara-san, long distance is going to be difficult right? Does someone who has been raped have the right to happiness? Will someone’s past cause their soulmates pain and suffering?” Tsukishima asks, he tries to suppress the pain in his voice. Sugawara looks up then back down into his bag. “Yes long distance is difficult. Yes someone who has been raped deserves happiness, they should deserve all the happiness in the world after what they have gone through. No, your past is something that belongs to you, it makes up who you are now. I really doubt that it would cause your soulmates any pain.” Sugawara smiles slightly. He grabs his stuff and leaves the room. Tsukishima is left alone to his thoughts.</p><p>Tsukishima let Sugawara’s words sink in, process and understand what his senior had meant. Then there was a knock at the door which made Tsukishima look up. The tall boy stood up and made his way to the door. He opened and there stood the top 5th ace in the nation. “No fair, you kissed Kuroo and Akaashi.” Bokuto whined. Tsukishima couldn’t even wrap his mind around the situation before Bokuto pulls him into a kiss. Bokuto is sweet, probably because the older ate some ice cream, or maybe drank a sweet drink. Tsukishima can’t help but suck on Bokuto’s tongue. They pulled apart after quite a while. Tsukishima is flushed while Bokuto is very happy.</p><p>Kuroo and Akaashi were just standing at the side watching the two of them kiss. “It was a good show right?” Kuroo asks. “Yea, it is the first time I see Tsukishima want something so bad.” Akaashi smiles.</p><p>One step at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry in advance if this chapter has been bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed quickly and it’s time for Karasuno to return home. They loaded the bus early morning and the other schools were sending them off. They didn’t spend too much time alone together because Hinata and Lev joined their individual training time on the third day and Tsukishima refuses to sleep with them in their room and Tsukishima is too tired to join in their shenanigans. Tsukishima yawned as he waited for the others to say their goodbyes. He doesn’t have much to say. Kuroo came over with his smirk as usual. “Hey Tsukki.” Tsukishima looked over at him, “Hey...” Tsukishima can’t help but smile. Kuroo hands over a piece of paper with 3 sets of numbers. “Remember to call us once you reach home. We will be waiting for you.” Kuroo smiled then hugged Tsukishima. Tsukishima just shyly wrapped his arms around Kuroo.</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto came over to give a kiss on both Tsukishima’s cheeks, before Mr Takeda calls for Tsukishima to board the bus. They have to return to school before the day ended after all. Tsukishima gave each of them a kiss on the cheeks and boarded the bus. He took his seat next to his friend Yamaguchi and looked down at his phone. “Tsukki, I didn’t know you were so bold. Kissing your soulmates in front of everyone.” Yamaguchi commented with sparkly eyes. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up to try cover his blush with his hand. “Tsukishima is all grown up already.” Sugawara is shedding non-existent tears. “Don’t be so dramatic, Sugawara.” Daichi sighed and received a hit from Sugawara which didn’t really hurt. Kageyama and Hinata are at the back fighting. Tsukishima just puts on the headphones Yamaguchi got for him for his birthday and drowned out the noise with his music.</p><p>The headphones have great cancelling so he doesn’t have to deal with the noise created. His mind thinks back to his soulmates, who knew he would meet them right after the marks manifested. It was definitely painful like how they described love to be. They were really gentle and treated him like glass. He somehow wished that he could repay them for how nice they treated him despite his past, the past he definitely isn’t proud of. Maybe he can heal with them by his side. It might be a little bit of wishful thinking but he believes in them.</p><p>Tsukishima is being shaken awake. It seemed that he had fallen asleep during the ride and Yamaguchi is now shaking him up. “I’m up.” Tsukishima said which made Yamaguchi stop. Both of them exit the bus. “Okay everyone, please get home safely and get some rest. I’ll see you guys next week.” Ukai, their coach dismissed them and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are on their way, making their way back home together as usual. “Did you talk to your family about your soulmates? I’m pretty sure they would like to know.” Yamaguchi asks. “No I didn’t. I don’t think it is that important to have them know about my soulmates.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up but doesn’t reject the conversation even though he isn’t exactly keen on talking about it. “I see, but do make effort to talk to them about them eventually.” Yamaguchi can read Tsukishima so he doesn’t continue the topic and they continue making their way back home in silence.</p><p>They soon went on their separate ways and Tsukishima walks home alone. He reaches his house and enters. His brother is at the entrance way wearing his shoes. “I’m home.” Tsukishima says. “Welcome home. I’m going to go help buy the groceries with mum.” His older brother told him and Tsukishima just nodded, going inside after removing his shoes and going straight to his room. He put his bag down before grabbing a change of clothes to shower. He will settle his bags later. Tsukishima walked into the shower with his towel. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water hits his body and he sighs. “It’s great to be home.” He mumbles as he let’s the water run down a bit more before applying soap.</p><p>He hates camps. It’s not convenient or comfortable in anyway. Not to mention that he sleeps on the floor with a futon instead of his own soft bed at home. He washes off the soap and comes out. He dries himself with a towel and change into fresh new clothes. He places his clothes into the washing machine before going to his bag to clear all his training gear out then he saw the shirt and shorts that Kuroo had lent him. Kuroo never took it back. Whatever, he takes the pile of clothes and made his way to the washing machine. Putting all the clothes into the machine and start it up. After all of that, he finally reaches for his phone and the note he had left on the table next to his phone. He texted Kuroo and immediately he was added into the group chat with two other people in it. Tsukishima groans but is really happy about it.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bokuto is thicc</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo: Welcome to Chaos Tsukki!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unknown no.1: Tsukki! You better get stronger *a whole lot of emojis*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unknown no.2: Tsukishima, I’m sorry you have to deal with this.</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima could already guess who is behind the two unknown numbers. Bokuto being extra as always and Akaashi is reserved and caring. “What the hell is with the group chat name?” Tsukishima mutters to himself and thought, the name could only be the work of Kuroo, though Bokuto is a possibility as well. Tsukishima decided that he shall change the group name.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tsukishima as changed the group chat name from “Bokuto is thicc” to “Tsukishima and the idiots and Akaashi”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima knew it was longer but he also knew he was going to get a reaction out of them for sure, by them, he means the idiots. So he placed his phone done on his desk and stared up at the ceiling. Mind recalling the incident. He was young like really young. He just started middle school and had already been friends with Yamaguchi for quite some time.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima walked home alone that day, the same route he would always walk with Yamaguchi. He had always noticed a group of very suspicious guys lurking around that area but never really paid much mind to it. That caused it to happen. He was easily captured and they did all kinds of things to him, things that he definitely didn’t like. It felt dirty, he felt tainted.</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima sighs. It isn’t like he could change anything about his past. He is sure he doesn’t even deserve love from others. He is so fixated on the fact that it was his fault this happened to him. He could have avoided that shady place since he was alone. He sits up straight and grabs his phone. There were already 100 over notifications from the chat group, but decided to skip all the way to the end to read the message. The name was changed somewhere in the middle.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tsukki is precious</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto: we love you Tsukki 😘😘😘😘😘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akashi: i think he knows that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo: Tsukki, I look forward to our next training camp. I’ll drill you enough to take on Ushiwaka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima: i will kill myself before I go through your hellish training.</em>
</p><p>How did Akaashi handle them for 2 years? He guess it is the loud kind of love they give. He remembers those stares when he returned back to camp after going to Kuroo’s house. Kuroo announced to the whole gym that Tsukishima is their soulmate. He thought they would be too embarrassed with him, but apparently not. Tsukishima decided to take a walk in the same park he was raped in. Probably to just overcome his fear or something. He put on his shoes and go to the park. It has more people so he wouldn’t be scared if those people who raped him before were there. He walked around, taking a look at the greenery and calming down a whole lot more even if that is the place of the incident. He doesn’t like plants, no but the peace and silence they give appeals to him most.</p><p>That is until he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. There is a whisper to his ear, “After 4 years, you have grown to be so good looking, my pet.” The voice, he remembers it loud and clear. It was the same person as that night. Tsukishima stepped on the man’s foot, causing a scream and he was let go. He ran, and he ran non-stop. He thank all the trainings he had done because he can outrun these people. He ran out of the park and back home. He rushed through the doors of his house and plopped down at the entrance. His brother and his mum were already home so his older brother came to see what was wrong. “What happened, Kei? Why are you so out of breath?” His brother asked. “I saw them again. The same people who...” Tsukishima didn’t have to finish his sentence because his brother is out the door with a bat that was leaning against the door. Akiteru will never let his own younger brother to suffer like that.</p><p>Apparently those people didn’t chase Tsukishima back to his home. Even though it was near, it isn’t exactly a short distance you can easily run without training. “Kei, you need to be more careful.” His brother said. Tsukishima just nodded. “Have you met your soulmates?” His brother asked and Tsukishima just nodded, standing up. “How were they? Were they nice?” Tsukishima’s brother is so excitable. He love his younger brother to bits. “Yea, they were really nice, but they live really far away.” Tsukishima says, pushing his glasses up. “If you already met them, it would only mean they were at the camp.” Akiteru makes a thinking face, “Yea that is pretty far, but it’s okay. It’s only two more years before you graduate.” Akiteru says and Tsukishima just nods.</p><p>Tsukishima who have never been too fond of the idea of soulmates since the incident at the park found his soulmates who love him with all their hearts. Is this his very own happy ending? He can’t be sure. It is only the beginning of their relationship, and he haven’t accepted the invite to join their relationship yet. There are many reservations in his mind. He wishes he could let them go a little. Maybe let himself be a little happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Mr Takeda to easily settle the practice games they were supposed to have. The club advisor easily picking up the job. More often than not, those Tokyo schools were called to do a practice match with them, even though it was really far. Tsukishima would often play host to them, mainly because their captains were his soulmates. It isn’t like he had that much of a choice when they call his name. Daichi appointed him every time after Sugawara told him the truth.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey Tsukki." Bokuto comes over with Akaashi in tow. Tsukishima quirk up his eyebrow as he look over at the pair. "How are you feeling?" Akaashi asks. Tsukishima doesn’t know how to answer. Then Yamaguchi caught his eye, the freckled face boy was fidgeting. Tsukishima had told Yamaguchi about his encounter with that man again, the one who had raped him years ago. He had sworn his freckled friend to secrecy, but apparently that didn’t apply to his soulmates. Tsukishima tried to think up of something to say but it seemed that his mind didn't want to work.</p><p>Tsukishima sighs. He then looked up to meet the eyes of the two boys standing in front of him. "Yes I'm fine. I managed to escape before he could lay his hands on me." Tsukishima nods as he takes both Akaashi's and Bokuto's hands. "I can't stand leaving you here alone. It is so nerve wrecking." Akaashi sighs before he pulls the blond into a hug. Bokuto hugged both of them tightly.</p><p>Tsukishima of course just lets them hug him. “Kuroo is here too.” Akaashi says as they both hug. “Where?” Tsukishima asks. Honestly being hours away from his soulmates is tough, it’s not like they can easily establish a strong relationship while being far away. “Hey, looking for me?” Kuroo is strolling into the gym in his school uniform which looked hot on the tall middle blocker. “Kuroo.” Tsukishima was dumb for a moment. They were there, all of them. “Well today is Friday and we purposely held the practice match today so we can be with you for the weekend.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s cheeks. Tsukishima blushed at that intimate action.</p><p>Tsukishima looked honestly confused. What is this whole thing exactly? Why is Tsukishima getting so much love despite his past? “Hey, Tsukki, why is that look on your face?” Kuroo chuckles before pulling Tsukishima into a hug. He could already hear Tanaka and Nishinoya hollering at him. “Please stop all of this. It is embarrassing.” Tsukishima says into the hug. “Alright, alright.” Kuroo pulls away. Tsukishima quickly adjusts his clothes and his glasses.</p><p>This is all too much love and attention than he had expected. This is way too much, more than what he truly deserve with his past. “Eh, you’re giving that look again.” Bokuto poked his cheeks making him jump. “Ah I’m sorry.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. This is all too much. Tsukishima kinda feels that he doesn’t deserve all of this. He is worthless and he doesn’t deserve 3 soulmates.</p><p>Yes, Tsukishima wants the love of his soulmates, but he feels that this is more than he actually deserved, even if he is really happy. "Everyone, gather!" Daichi called and Tsukishima has to pull himself away from his soulmates. So coach Ukai started the debrief, talking about further improvements and stuff, that Tsukishima can't seem to catch because he was too distracted. His soulmates are here to spend time with him over the weekend. It got him so restless.</p><p>Is that even normal? Being distracted by your soulmates this much might be a hindrance. He did his best and at least caught what his coach wanted to tell the middle blockers, it was the most crucial for him to at least try to improve and not hold the team back.</p><p>After cleaning up, Tsukishima waited for Bokuto and Akaashi to say goodbye to their teammates. Kuroo stood next to him with a bag, probably holding clothes and his homework for the weekend. “Tsukishima, are you okay? You seem upset.” Kuroo asked as he observed Tsukishima.</p><p>The older might always be teasing and often annoying, but he is actually very smart and observant. That is something Tsukishima learnt as he spent more time with them, texting and having video calls with each other. “Urm, yea I’m fine. Something just happened recently.” Tsukishima said and Kuroo nodded in understanding.</p><p>Nothing more was said as Akaashi and Bokuto joined the two of them. They made their way out of the school and walked towards Tsukishima’s house.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly quiet since people are rushing to get home, whether from school or from work. He isn’t going to stay for night practice since his soulmates are here. He already texted his mother that he would be bringing guests home so everything should be fine.</p><p>They had to walk through that park again, the one where Tsukishima met the guy. They were about to go through it when Tsukishima stopped at the entrance. All three older boys looked confused at this. “What’s wrong?” Akaashi is the first one to sense something wrong. The slight tremble in Tsukishima’s figure didn’t go unnoticed. “This is the place.” Tsukishima stuttered out.</p><p>At first, they didn’t understand, what exactly Tsukishima was talking about. “This is the place?” Bokuto is the one to voice out the question in their minds. “This is where I was...” Tsukishima trailed off, but Tsukishima really didn’t need to continue. They all understood. “We are here, we will protect you.” Kuroo says. "Yea, we will make sure nothing happens to you." Bokuto hugs Tsukishima tightly. He lets go of the younger but still kept a hand on the younger.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and took a step forward. They make their way through the pretty crowded park with their eyes peeled for anyone suspicious. At the corner of Kuroo’s eyes, he could feel someone following their every movement. Not exactly theirs but he knows that the man is keeping his eyes on one of them. “I see someone suspicious.” Kuroo says in a low voice, only Akaashi who is right beside him could hear. Kuroo didn’t want to scare Tsukishima after all.</p><p>Akaashi nodded and it seemed like their pace has quickened slightly with his hands held around Tsukishima’s waist. Bokuto is simply being himself and hyper as he tries to cheer Tsukishima up. Akaashi and Kuroo let their eyes wander over to the shadow that has been following them. “That’s them?” Akaashi asks in the softest voice possible as he stood closer to Kuroo. Kuroo just nods slightly, just as they exit the park.</p><p>The shadow just seem to disappear after Tsukishima wasn’t in the area anymore. “Kei, you should stop using the park, or have someone accompany you.” Kuroo says as he puts his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder, even though he was slightly shorter. “I... will keep that in mind.” Tsukishima mutters as they continue their way back to Tsukishima’s home.</p><p>They made it to Tsukishima’s home. They removed their shoes while Tsukishima called out to his mum. His brother is staying at Tokyo because of work. “I’m home, I brought guests.” Tsukishima tells his mum who is in the kitchen. “Alright, go wash up then come have dinner. I made enough for everyone.” Tsukishima’s mum had a small smile of her face, knowing that her son is in good hands. “Thanks mum.” Bokuto and Kuroo called out as they made their way to Tsukishima’s room. Tsukishima’s mum barely suppress a giggle. “Thank you mum.” Akaashi bowed before quietly following.</p><p>They placed their bags at a corner before going to the bathroom to freshen up, deciding to have a bath after dinner later. “Tsukki, smile more.” Bokuto basically screams. Tsukishima just shook his head as he wipes his face dry with a towel. 3 soulmates, boyfriends, well he isn’t too sure about his status in their relationship, but the current outlook of his relationships seem to be good. They made their way downstairs, talking and laughing about whatever Bokuto and Kuroo did.</p><p>They help set up the dining table together and sat down, waiting for Tsukishima’s mother. “You know, if you have any problem at school, you can ask me.” Kuroo proudly declares. Tsukishima look at him skeptically. “He may not look like it, but he is in college prep class.” Akaashi points out. Tsukishima honestly half expected that. “Akaashi, you’re being mean.” Kuroo pouts. Akaashi just shrugs. Tsukishima smiles at their relationship.</p><p>When dinner was prepared and everyone had been seated, Tsukishima’s mother bombarded the 3 older boys with questions she didn’t get to ask on their previous visits. She even exposed a few of Tsukishima’s deep dark secrets, stupid things he did when he was younger. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi sure looked like they were having fun, which Tsukishima is really thankful for.</p><p>Still, the same questions plague Tsukishima’s mind. Whether he was worthy of their love, whether after that incident he should be granted love. Would they even love him whole heartedly, with his past that way? If only he didn’t belong to them, or their wrists. They definitely deserve much better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>